


Aftermath

by anenko



Category: Huā Yàng Shǎo Nián Shǎo Nǚ | Hana-Kimi
Genre: F/M, canonical sexual assault, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui Xi isn't okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to a past sexual assault. Spoilers for episode six.

Afterwards, Rui Xi acted as bright and strange as ever.

Quan told himself to stop worrying. Rui Xi was _fine._

*

Rui Xi had never been shy around her classmates. There had been times when Quan had thought she was a little _too_ at ease among them. _Be careful,_ he'd wanted to say, _don't forget who you are._

Quan had wanted Rui Xi to be careful. He had never wanted to see the muted panic in her eyes when their classmates crowded around her. Her laughter was too loud, nervous and shrill when Xiu Yi dropped an arm around her shoulder. Zheng Hao leaned in too close when he laughed.

Quan ignored his friends' startled glances as he pushed past them. He took Rui Xi's hand in his own, and drew her in close. "They're obnoxious," Quan said into the curve of Rui Xi's ear, "but they're harmless."

"I know," Rui Xi said, squeezing Quan's hand tightly. "I _know._"

*

Rui Xi had never been peaceful in her sleep. Quan had spent months learning the sounds she made while asleep: soft snuffles, and startlingly loud snores when she was especially tired. She laughed in her sleep, and held mumbled conversations with herself that sounded like _Quan, Quan, Quan._

She had never cried before.

"no," Rui Xi groaned, "no, no, no no nonono_stop!_" The bed above Quan creaked as Rui Xi began to thrash against her bedding, her breath loud and fast. "_please_," she said, and her voice broke on a sob.

Quan's hands curled into fists. Rui Xi was good, and innocent, and so trusting it hurt. Rui Xi should never have been given reason to learn that the world was unkind. Rui Xi should never sound so terrified.

Her fists swung out in blind fury when Quan shook her awake. He could taste blood at the back of his throat. Rui Xi's eyes were wide and unseeing in the darkness. Her shoulder was rigid beneath Quan's hand. Her face was wet, her mouth twisted in panic, and Quan didn't know what to _do._

"I'm here," he said. "I'm here. You're safe, Rui Xi."

Rui Xi twisted out from beneath Quan's hands, turned her back to him. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she said. She was crying again, softer but no less desperately than before. "I'm so _stupid._"

Quan wiped the blood from his mouth. "No," he said, "you _aren't._"

*  
Aterwards, Rui Xi smiled as bright and warm as the morning sun.

"I think," she said, "that it must be horrible to be a woman."


End file.
